The Sky is the Limit
by iguessitscool
Summary: Kuukai x Rima  Kuukai Souma thought he HATED the Ice Queen Rima Mashiro... Could he be wrong? Could one silly project bring them together, or farther apart...


**thought it was an interesting pair...so yahh**

Kuukai POV

Rima Mashiro, the ice queen. She was always pretty cold and mean, but when she did smile... it was kinda nice.

The teacher called her and she was asleep, I nudged her to wake her up and she finaly did and snapped.

"What is it JACKASS?". Ever since she found out I was a jack, thats what she called me.

"MASHIRO-SAN, SOUMA-KUN. THAT'S DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL", yelled Nikadou.

We both groaned, this girl was too much. I do something nice and she yells at me and calls me names. Why the hell did Nagi like her anyways? It was true she was pretty. Mashiro Rima was petite, had beautiful blonde curls to her back, and golden eyes, she looked like a doll. SHe didn't act like one though. She was kinda just mean... I started spacing out, I looked over a few times and saw she was doing the same. Then I heard something slam and Nikaidou go off at someone. It was Ikuto and Amu Hinamori.

"THAT'S IT. SINCE YOU TALK SO MUCH...A PARTNER PROJECT, WITH THE PERSON SITTING NEXT TO YOU".

Oh Crap, Ice Queen was next to me, then she looked at me and sighed.

"Ahh Well, I hate this class but I can't fail it", she said then went and started doing something. I looked at Nagi who was giving me the 'lucky bastard' look. I gave him the same one since HE got my crush... Yuiki Yaya, we were always friends but... I wanted more... She had orange hair and beautiful chocolate eyes, and was MEGA HYPER. I always liked her for that though...

All the girls fawn over us though... and when I mean US I mean the people i've been talking about... Nagi,Ikuto-playboy,Amu,Yaya,Me, and Ice Queen...It's kinda annoying after awhile.

Then I felt something get shoved at me, it was an orange note. I opened it and it was from Ice Queen.

_Unfortunately,_

_we HAVE to do this gay project._

_My house or yours?_

_Rima_

I found another clean spot and wrote back

**Yours if ya don't mind... My brothers are gonna be home and it'll be a full house so yah**

Then I passed it to her, without Nikaidou noticing and she scribbled something back.

_Kay, we both got detention so just stay with me and we'll walk after._

I read it then looked at her and nodded. I wasn't really looking forward to it... I mean, Ice Queen was Ice Queen. But for some reason, she wasn't as vile as I thought she was...Well on paper anyways.

The bell rang and we sat their. Me,Rima,Ikuto and Amu. Then Nikaidou looked confused.

"GET OUT. I WANNA GO HOME EARLY. GOOOOOO". What a douche, he gives us detention then totally forgets. Well, it's better then sitting there for two hours. We got up and left, I followed behind Rima as we went through the door, but she stopped. I looked and saw she was stopped by Nagi.

"Hi Rima-chan", he said sweetly. Smooth dude, but the gay act doesnt work, ask Tadase.

She gave him a dirty look then kept trying to pass by him but he kept talking.

"Awww the chibi-doll won't talk to me?", he said ow teasing and smirking. The Ikuto doesn't work on her either Nagi... Stupid.

"Leave me alone crossdresser! Let's Go Kuukai!", she yelled at him then grabbed my hand and walked off. I looked back at him and he his eyes were bulging outta his head. Then he started hitting himself on the head.

"Uhh Queen-", I didn't wanna piss her off more by calling her the usual Ice Queen.

"Rima. Call me Rima. Not chibi-doll, not ice queen, not mashiro-san...RIMA", she said with a stern expression.

"GOT IT. Just call me Kuukai", I said and winked with my usual bright smile. We were at the gates of the school and she was still dragging me and people started talking.

"Mash- Rima, can you let go? People are umm staring".

"We need to keep speed-walking and get outta here".

"Why?". What the hell?

"Look Behind Us", she said annoyed. I looked behind and Nagi was following us. Did he like stalk her or something? She started running and we finally left the school. We started walking to her house.

**r and r?**


End file.
